El club de Kira
by Animetrixx
Summary: Reedición: Nueva versión mejorada, corregida y aumentada de "El club de Kira". ¿Eres fan de Kira? ¡No esperes más! Unete a nuestro maravilloso club de admiradores del dios del nuevo mundo, que es dirigido ni nada más que el admirador número uno: ¡Mikami!


**Animetrixx al habla: **Festejando que ya cumplí un año como escritor de fics, decidí hacer esta reedición de mi fic crack favorito. Ajusté algunos errores de ortografía y redacción y agregué algunos chistes más para hacerla más divertida. Ya sea que esta es la primera vez que lo lees o que ya habías leido la versión anterior, sigue conservando la misma escencia de la original, así que no se preocupen por eso.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**BIENVENIDOS AL CLUB DE LOS QUE AMAMOS LA JUSTICIA.**

**¡ESTE ES EL CLUB DE ADMIRADORES DE KIRA!**

Y para darles la bienvenida, he aquí nuestro presidente, fundador e indiscutible admirador y servidor número uno del Dios del nuevo mundo. Con ustedes: ¡Mikami Teru!!­

(Mikami sube al estrado, vestido con su particular traje y su serio semblante. Toma el micrófono y se dirige a los presentes)

Saludos a todos ustedes, amantes de la justicia. Mi nombre es Mikami Teru. Este club se conforma por personas que sabemos lo importante que es vivir en paz. Todos aquí sabemos que en este mundo, la maldad ha estado presente en todo momento. Oprimiendo al débil y cometiendo barbaridades hasta hacer que las personas de buen corazón terminen volviéndose malvadas y corruptas como ellos. Cerrándose con eso, un círculo vicioso que está llevando el mundo a la perdición Pero ya no teman. Que un dios ha descendido a nuestro mundo. Él ama la justicia más que a nadie, y es por eso que se ha hecho a la noble tarea de proteger al débil y oprimido de las garras de los malhechores y personas ruines. Todos los que estamos aquí lo sabemos. Y es por eso que debemos darle todo nuestro apoyo a Kira. Kira desea más que nada, que las personas de buen corazón vivamos felices y tranquilas, y para ello tendremos que aprender de sus enseñanzas. Esa es la misión primordial de esta agrupación.

Como miembro del club de admiradores y fanáticos de Kira, te enseñaremos todo lo que debes de saber para convertirte en un digno seguidor del justiciero más grande de toda la historia. Te prometemos que si sigues estas reglas al pie de la letra, te volverás alguien que a los ojos de Kira, serás libre de maldad en tu interior y podrás vivir tranquilo en el nuevo mundo que él está construyendo para nosotros (traducción: salvarás tu pellejo de él).

Comencemos entonces con el reglamento oficial de nuestro club:

**REGLAMENTO OFICIAL DEL ADMIRADOR DE KIRA:**

**Artículo 1:** Kami es absoluto. (Traducción: Kira siempre tiene la razón)

**Articulo 2:** Si en determinado caso no llegase a ser así, se aplicará inmediatamente y sin cuestionamiento alguno el articulo número 1.

**Artículo 3**: Si alguien no esta de acuerdo con los artículos 1 y 2 o llegase a pasarlos por alto o cuestionarlos, ¡SAKUJO! (traducción: se le dará muerte por hereje)

**Artículo 4:** El nombre de nuestro dios es demasiado sagrado para que un simple mortal se tome el privilegio de pronunciarlo con sus impíos labios. Es por eso que de ahora en adelante, te dirigirás hacia él como "Kami". Y si alguien no está de acuerdo con esto… ¡SAKUJO!

**Artículo 5:** deberás tener en cuenta a cada segundo y cada instante que ERES INFINITAMENTE INFERIOR A KAMI EN TODOS LOS ASPECTOS. Kami es más atractivo, más inteligente, más atlético, más carismático, más magnánimo………………

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

_Treinta minutos después…_

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

más deductivo, más simpático, más resistente, más culto……………

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

_Otros treinta minutos después…_

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

más perspicaz, más fuerte, más eficiente, más capacitado……………………

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

_Y una hora entera más adelante…_

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

……… y más sexualmente potente que tú. Jamás serás un verdadero seguidor de Kami mientras tu corazón no sea capaz de comprenderlo y aceptarlo por completo. Se te dará un plazo de 5 minutos para que te hagas a la idea. Luego de eso, deberás seguir así por el resto de tu vida. Si llegas a pensar lo contrario aunque fuese por un solo instante… ¡SAKUJO!

**Artículo 6**: Tu vida pertenece por completo a Kami. Si en determinado momento llegases a tener la bendición de recibir el llamado de Kami para pasar a convertirte la mano con la que impartirá justicia al mundo, no deberás pensarlo dos veces en dar la mitad de tu miserable e inútil vida a su propósito. Así es. Un verdadero seguidor de Kami (Kira) estará siempre dispuesto a dar su vida. Incluso, si Kami llegase a tener que matarte para protegerse a sí mismo, y así, proteger la paz y la justicia de el mundo venidero. Deberás aceptar tu destino con una sonrisa en el rostro y con la satisfacción de haber recibido la muerte por voluntad de Kami, y por saber que con tu insignificante sacrificio, se habrá contribuido a la maravillosa causa de nuestro salvador.

**Artículo 7**: Aunque, como ya lo habíamos expuesto en el artículo 5, de que tú nunca podrás compararte con Kami, Eso no significa que debas resignarte con ser un pobre diablo que no hiere a los otros. No. Que no puedas compararte jamás con él no es un pretexto para que un seguidor de Kami deba ser una escoria repugnante e insignificante (aunque comparado con Kami, siempre serás eso y más). Un seguidor de Kami debe ser alguien que dentro de sus limitaciones humanas y mortales, sea alguien digno de apoyarlo. Es decir, de ahora en adelante debes cuidar que tu apariencia sea digna de un esclavo del dios del nuevo mundo. Debes de cuidar tu apariencia. Volverte alguien sumamente atractivo, ser el mejor de tu clase, sacar altas calificaciones que denoten un intelecto digno de un seguidor de Kami, y poseer un comportamiento totalmente sistemático y ordenado. Pues Kami posee un intelecto y una apariencia absolutos y perfectos, y tú como su seguidor, debes dentro de tus límites mortales, tratar de ser una ínfima parte de lo que Kami es.

**Artículo 8**: Deberás odiar y maldecír a toda persona, ente, animal o planta, que piense que nuestro Kami no es otra cosa que un simple villano más del montón, que lo tache de psicópata, egocéntrico, narcisista, cobarde y megalómano. Eso no es cierto. Kami es perfecto y es el único que nos traerá justicia a todos. Si conoces a alguien así, o si incluso tú en algún instante de tu miserable vida llegaste a creer por un leve instante, alguna de todas esas calumnias de los herejes enemigos de Kami… ¡Sakujo!

**Artículo 9:** Óyelo bien. Jamás, pero jamás… JAMÁS VOLVERÁS A PONER EN TELA DE JUICIO LA SEXUALIDAD DE KAMI. Kami, como ser divino, está por encima de cualquier imperfección humana. Es decir, Kami va más allá de definirse por preferencia sexual alguna. Kami no es ni homosexual ni tampoco heterosexual. "**KAMI ES KAMISEXUAL."** (_Mikami Teru, día bla bla bla del més bla bla bla del año bla bla bla…_) O sea, que el único ser que merece el privilegio de ser amado por ese omnipotente ser, es Kami, y absolutamente nadie más. ¿Novia? ¿Mejor amigo? ¿Amante? ¿Padre y madre? ¿Hermana?... ¡No! El único que merece ser amado por Kami es Kami.

**Articulo 10:** A continuación se te dará una lista que los admiradores de Kami hemos llamado: "Los diez mandamientos de Kira". Tu deber como seguidor de Kami, será el de obedecer al pie de la letra y cada instante de tu vida cada uno de ellos. Y si no lo haces… ¡SAKUJO!

**LOS DIEZ MANDAMIENTOS DE KIRA.**

**I - Amarás a Kira por encima de cualquier otra cosa en el mundo y nuca osarás decir en vano su nombre. O tu castigo será la muerte.**

**II - Honraras a su indestructible y omnipresente peinado. Símbolo de su grandeza y perfección, y fuente indiscutible de su gran intelecto. Pues su cabello, inmaculado y perfecto, es corona digna de un Kami, y muestra absoluta de su obvia perfección.**

**III - No matarás. Solo Kami tiene derecho de hacer justicia y nadie más. Si matas a alguien sin su permiso, tú serás el siguiente en ser eliminado.**

**IV - No le robarás su sagrada herramienta de justicia. El castigo de Kami no se dejará esperar, y serás marcado en el rostro como visible muestra de tu herejía. Y al final, morirás y tu hereje cuerpo arderá en las llamas.**

**V - No usaras el nombre de Kira para tus propósitos personales. Si llegases a usar su nombre sin su consentimiento, y además de eso trataras de cortejar a su esclava (novia), serás castigado con la muerte a manos de su puño y letra.**

**VI - No secuestrarás ni a sus familiares ni a sus esclavas (mujeres). El único que tiene derecho a hacerlas sufrir y de matarlas, es Kami.**

**VII - No intentarás dar testimonio que delate cual es su verdadera identidad (que es demasiado sagrada para que cualquier detective flaco, cansado, ojeroso y sin ilusiones la sepa). O tu castigo será la de morir por tu propia mano sin que nadie encuentre tu hereje cuerpo.**

**VIII - No pondrás cámaras de vigilancia en su sagrado recinto. Kami con su infinita sabiduría se dará cuenta de tu insolencia, frustrará tu mediocre intento de exponerlo ante los demás, y se desquitará poniéndote una paliza en el tenis.**

**IX - No te encadenarás a él. Herejía tan blasfema como esta solo tiene un castigo a la talla: Tus propias fans te afeminaran y te convertirán en el Uke de Kami en sus historias.**

**X - No tendrás más fangirls que él. O tu castigo será morir a mitad de la serie.**

**Mandamiento extra - Alimentarás a la mascota de Kami con todas las manzanas que sean necesarias.**

- Shinigami, ¿Estás seguro que Kami ordenó directamente que se agregara dicho mandamiento a la lista?

- ¿Acaso dudas de mí? Yo que soy el heraldo que Kira envió cuando te eligió – Ryuk mira con una escalofriante mirada diabólica a Mikami.

- Gulp… No. Yo jamás dudaría de la voluntad de Kami…

- Bien, dame otra manzana entonces.

Felicidades. Si fuiste capaz de seguir al pie de la letra nuestro reglamento, entonces ya pasaste la prueba para convertirte en parte de nuestro club de admiradores del Dios del nuevo mundo. – Mikami se la pasó matando con su cuaderno a cuanta persona veía hacer un leve gesto de desagrado durante la exposición del reglamento – Pero… eso no significa que tu entrenamiento haya terminado. Ahora, como seguidor y asistente de la voluntad de Kami, debes entregar tu vida a combatir a todos aquellos seres herejes y mal nacidos que han atentado contra la voluntad de Kami. No será tarea fácil, pues eso incluye a todos aquellos que escriban, comenten, dibujen o piensen falsedades y herejías hacia nuestro dios. A continuación, te daremos unos ejemplos de las cosas que debes eliminar y corregir, para honrar a Kami y acabar con todos aquellos que aún se oponen y blasfeman a él:

**HEREJÍAS Y BLASFEMIAS EN CONTRA DE KAMI.**

**: **Que escriban fanfics o dibujen fanarts donde lo emparejen con su archienemigo. Kami aborrece dichos actos porque lo denigran a compartir fluidos con un mortal tan físicamente opuesto a su divinidad. Recuerda que Kami es Kamisexual y solo se ama a sí mismo. Por eso debes darle SAKUJO a todas las personas que conozcas que hagan tal blasfemia. Y si tú en algún momento también lo has hecho… ¡Sakujo!

**: **Que forren sus libretas del colegio de negro y le escriban garabatos blancos en ellas. Eso es una falta de respeto hacia la herramienta de justicia de Kami, ya que la herramienta de justicia de Kami no es un juguete y su imagen debe ser tratada con respeto y adoración. Dale SAKUJO a todo aquel que conozcas que lo haga. Y si tú en algún momento también lo has hecho… ¡¡SaKujo…!!

**: **Que un enajenado, gordo, prieto y bajito se cosplaye de Kami, y que encima de eso, su disfraz sea tan malo que diera la impresión que se disfrazó de un político mexicano (recuerda el artículo 5. Si nunca podrás asemejarte a él ni en lo más trivial, ¿qué ridículo caso tiene que blasfemes hacia su imagen a través de tu imperfecta figura?). Eso es todavía una falta de respeto mayor que lo anterior. No permitas que nadie lo haga y mata a base de puñaladas con tu bolígrafo a los imbéciles que encuentres en alguna convención de anime cometiendo tal blasfemia. Y si tú en determinado momento llegaste a hacer lo mismo…

**: **A los que dicen que el final del manganime fue bastante bueno y le dan la razón al demonio albino autista con complejo de Peter Pan que utiliza muñecos budú para manipular a sus enemigos. Tal y como dijo kami: "Todos ellos no son más que una bola de idiotas que no entienden nada." Así es. Una persona que no apoya a Kira es idiota. La idiotez trae debilidad. Y la debilidad lleva a caer en las garras de la corrupción y la iniquidad. Lo conveniente entonces, es eliminar a los idiotas que no reconocen la divinidad de Kami antes de que se conviertan en una amenaza contra el nuevo mundo. No es extremismo ni absolutismo, sino simple sentido común.

**: **Dale también SAKUJO a los que se burlen del nombre de Kami, diciendo blasfemias como que es bajo en calorías o que su apellido al revés delata una sexualidad desviada (¡BLASFEMIA!).

**: **Mata a golpes a los que se atrevan a decir que su esclava (novia) jamás quedó preñada porque Kami es impotente y/o homosexual. Eso es una vil calumnia. Lo que pasa es que Kami es demasiado supremo como para que el mundo pudiese concebir a alguien semejante. ¡Sería como dos "Big Bangs" consecutivos!

**: **No permitas que la demás gente, hereje y blasfema, te diga que solo los dementes admiran a Kira. Kami es un ser perfecto. Es por eso que la gente que no es perfecta y no quiere que ningún ser en este mundo lo sea, lo odia. Pero su envidia, por más que lo quieran, jamás podrá opacar a la grandeza de Kami.

Bien. Tu entrenamiento ya está casi completo. Ahora, debes prepararte para tu verdadera misión como heraldo de Kami. Kami, como todo gran dios justiciero que planea darle paz y tranquilidad a este mundo, tiene que lidiar en su cruzada contra el mal, con abominables seres, que desconocen la voluntad de justicia de Kami. Esos seres, no son otra cosa sino aborrecibles demonios que intentan oponerse a la creación del nuevo mundo lleno de paz que Kami desea darnos. Son seres despreciables, de conductas y apariencias sumamente anormales. Tienen gustos y pasatiempos chocantes, y creen que, aunque en apariencia y modales no son comparables ni con una persona normal, cuando menos pueden combatirle en intelecto a Kami. Pero no es cierto. Ninguno de ellos puede compararse con él. Sin embargo, esos demonios hacen hasta lo imposible para atormentar y hacer pasar un mal rato a Kami. Esos asquerosos demonios deben de ser aniquilados cuanto antes. Pues cada uno a su manera incomodó a nuestro dios con su miserable existencia. A continuación te daré las descripciones de cada uno de ellos. Tu objetivo como miembro activo del club de admiradores de Kami (Kira) es erradicarlos de la faz de la tierra. Ah, y otra cosa. Un verdadero seguidor de Kami no puede sentir ninguna clase de afecto hacia ninguno de ellos, pues ellos representan a todos aquellos tontos que creen que Kami no es un justiciero e intentan detenerlo.

**LOS TRES DEMONIOS QUE SE OPONEN A LA VOLUNTAD DE KIRA Y DEBEN SER DETENIDOS.**

**Demonio Número Uno:** _La chocochica (el demonio hermafrodita que come chocolate)._

_-_ ¿El número uno…? ¡Soy el número uno! – grita emocionado un rubio de cabello largo.

- No es por desanimarte, pero… - responde de inmediato un pelirrojo con goggles mientras juega con su consola portátil – creo que esta lista va en orden ascendiente.

(El rubio se deprime y se acurruca en un rincón de la sala.)

**Características: **De apariencia tan bizarra y deforme que no se puede saber a ciencia cierta su sexo. Tiende a vestirse como prostituta demacrada de los barrios bajos de Nueva York. Con un arma de fuego en una mano y una barra de chocolate en la otra, este demonio representa el tipo de personas ruines y maleantes que nuestro Kami quiere erradicar del mundo, para que nosotros los justos vivamos en armonía y paz.

**Origen: **El archienemigo de Kami (mencionado más abajo), en uno de sus tantos intentos para derrotarlo, viajó a través de la vigésima dimensión para llegar a un mundo paralelo, donde todo está patas arriba, y encontró a la versión bizarra y mal engendrada de la esclava (novia) de Kira (entiéndase, la chocochica). Al ver que ese engendro en vez de amar al Kami de nuestro mundo como lo hace la novia original, lo odia con todas sus fuerzas, decidió traerlo junto con la versión bizarra y mal engendrada de nuestro Kami (entiéndase el videotabadicto), para utilizarlos en batallas venideras contra nuestro dios. Ambos, permanecieron entrenándose en un manicomio que hace que la prisión donde encerraban a los villanos de BatMan se vea como un jardín de niños, llamado "The Wammy's House", hasta el día que el primero decidió marcharse y empezar a atentar contra la voluntad de Kami.

**Crímenes y blasfemias que ha cometido en contra de Kira: **Haber secuestrado a la hermana de Kami. También cometió la aberración de quitarle a Kami una de sus sagradas herramientas de justicia y la utilizó para propósitos egoístas y herejes. Revolcarse con la versión bizarra de su mundo de Kami, lo cual es una falta de respeto a la imagen y figura propias de Kami. Cuatro, no conforme con haber secuestrado a la hermana de Kami, también secuestró a una de sus esclavas (novias) y le ordenó se desnudara en frente suyo. Tal parece, que a pesar de gustarle los machos, también siente una atracción hacia las chicas, por lo que espió durante un tiempo a una de las esclavas (mujeres) de Kami y luego secuestró y ordenó se desvistiera en frente suyo a la otra, solo para fastidiarlo un poquito. Y por último, obligó a Kami a verse en la penosa necesidad (no muy grave) de juntar a su mascota con sus demás mascotas y de sacrificar la vida de su papi.

**Acciones que debes tomar para combatirlo:** Envenénalo, dándole a comer sin que se dé cuenta, un chocolate bajo en calorías (chocolate "Light"). Enséñale una gran cantidad de fanfics y dojinhis donde salga emparejado con su más grande rival (al que mencionaremos más adelante) para que la ira le haga tener un paro cardiaco. Dale Sakujo a todas sus marionetas y oblígalo a autodestruirse con un detonador para salvar su hereje pellejo y de paso dejarlo marcado en el rostro. Para esto, deberás primero pedirle a la mascota de Kami que te dé unos ojos de shinigami (por tan solo: la mitad de tu corta e insignificante vida), y así podrás obtener su nombre y dárselo a Kami, para que tarde o temprano reciba lo que se merece y sea destruido.

**Demonio Número Dos:**_ El niño anciano (el demonio autista con complejo de Peter Pan)._

**Características: **Así como con el primer demonio es prácticamente imposible saber su verdadero sexo, con este demonio no se puede saber a ciencia cierta cual es su edad fisiológica ni mental. Es canoso, pero enano. De facciones aniñadas pero con los ojos y miradas de un cadáver. Se la pasa casi todo el tiempo sentado, no se sabe a ciencia cierta como es que se mueve de un lado a otro, pues nunca nadie le ha visto utilizar sus piernas para desplazarse de un lugar a otro (caminar). Este demonio descarado y pedante representa a las personas tercas en creer que Kami no es la justicia y pretenden detenerlo aún cuando el mundo ya está a merced de Kira.

**Origen: **No se sabe a ciencia cierta su origen. No obstante, este demonio ha jurado ser el heredero indiscutible del archienemigo de Kami. Por lo que existe una teoría donde se especula que se trata de un hijo no reconocido del mismo. Esto de ser confirmado, explicaría el porqué es el segundo ente más extraño y friki sobre la faz del universo después de su posible progenitor. Al igual que la Chocochica, este demonio pasó su infancia (la cual inexplicablemente no ha terminado todavía, y que además comenzó al mismo tiempo que su senectud) en aquel manicomio de supermegaultrafrikis llamado "The Wammy's House", donde aprendió todas sus frikicostumbres. De pequeño (bueno, según él, porque sigue siendo pequeño hasta la fecha, sigue igual de niño e igual de anciano que cuando nació), desarrollo una enfermiza admiración hacia el gran archienemigo de Kami, por lo que comenzó a desarrollar algunas anómalas costumbres y comportamientos parecidos a los de aquel demonio mayor. Como por ejemplo, jamás peinarse (en lugar de eso, desacomoda su cabello con su dedo para dejarlo con la apariencia digna de un friki), pasarse la mayoría del tiempo en una posición extraña e incomoda para las personas normales y vestir un atuendo andrajoso y desalineado, parecido al de su mentor, pero tan diferente como tan diferente es un demonio del otro. El único mal habito de su posiblemente padre biológico que no se atrevió a emular, fue la extraña conducta alimenticia alta en sacarosa. Posiblemente esto se debió a que su rival jurado a muerte logró adelantársele en ese aspecto y adoptó la frikicostumbre de comer cuanta cocoa bañada en conservadores artificiales y azúcar barata encontraba. Por lo que en lugar de eso, el niño anciano tuvo que desarrollar su propia frikicostumbre para así poder sentirse lo suficientemente friki para ser un digno heredero de la dinastía "frikinstein". Fue así, que desarrolló una insaciable adicción a los juguetes y demás cosillas similares como dados, muñecos, maquetas, consoladores, maquillaje, condones usados, cerillos, cartas, fichas, anticonceptivos en pastilla, accesorios para sadomasoquismo, etc. Los cuales utiliza para construir mundos ficticios y hacer uso de la magia negra y el budú para manipular a las personas y hacerlas comportarse a su voluntad, siendo esta, su principal fortaleza que lo distingue de los demás demonios. Tiene por lame bolas, a uno de los esclavos de Kami (aquel que se peinaba a la afro), que a cambio de permitirle "jugar con sus canicas", fungió como su espía.

**Crímenes y blasfemias que ha cometido en contra de Kira: **Este demonio es todavía más blasfemo y malvado que el primero. Sus delitos en contra de Kami fueron aún mayores. Sus crímenes van desde haber mandado a uno de sus subordinados a que me acosara sexualmente a cada momento y así desflorar… ejem, ejem… es decir… olviden eso ultimo… hasta haber tratado de manipular la perfecta imagen de Kami a través de la magia negra de sus muñecos budú. También fue un maldito que sembró la semilla de la duda y el odio entre sus esclavos (compañeros de trabajo), a tal medida, que uno de ellos, el más leal e idiota, ¡terminó por dispararle violentamente! Hizo un muñeco feo y nada parecido de Kami, donde trataba de ridiculizarlo al darle la forma de un pillo infantil (personalmente también lo odio por haber hecho también uno mío donde parezco que tengo nariz de puerco). Así como la chocochica logró secuestrar a una de las esclavas (novias) de Kami, este maldito niño anciano secuestró durante un mes entero a la otra esclava (novia) de Kami, pues al igual que su mentor (al que mencionaremos más adelante) tiene un trauma que lo vuelve vouyerista y quería observarla desnuda mientras hacía una orgía con el corpulento y seco esclavo (compañero de trabajo) de kami, que se quedó junto con ella. Lástima para él que la esclava (novia) le es completamente fiel a Kami. Hizo una copia barata de la herramienta de justicia de Kami (la que yo hice me quedó mucho mejor que la de él) para así usurpar la verdadera. Mandó las libretas a quemar una vez que se apoderó de ambas. Se volvió amigo de la mascota de Kami. Y por último, cometió la enorme y aberrante blasfemia de decir que Kami no es Kami y solo es un simple asesino más (¡Mentira!). Etc, etc, etc…

**Acciones que debes tomar para combatirlo: **Oblígalo a permanecer de pie durante más de una hora seguida. Mándale a cortar el cabello lo suficientemente corto para que ya no pueda enredárselo en su dedo. Desnúdalo y hazle ver de una buena vez que ya no es un niño y que ya hasta tiene bellos púvicos de la edad que tiene. Haz una llamada de broma a la chocochica diciendo: "Felicidades, usted se ha ganado un millón de chocolates. Para recoger su premio… ¿Eh…? espere… Lo sentimos, pero nos acaban de informar que hubo un error en el sistema y usted en realidad solo había quedado en segundo lugar. El verdadero ganador del concurso es el señor Nate River, quien actualmente se encuentra en la calle San Estocolmo número…" Oblígalo a salir afuera en un día soleado para que el exceso de luz lo derrita. Falsifica una carta de su antecesor donde diga que hubo un error y que el verdadero sucesor siempre fue Mail Jeevas (y de paso, con esto también acabas con la chocochica).

**Demonio número Tres: **_El Zombie Zucarofago (El mayor de todos los demonios, el peor de ellos)._

**Características: **El más grande enemigo de todos los tiempos de Kira. Ni la ChocoChica ni el niño anciano juntos se pueden comparar con él (ni en lo friki, ni en lo perverso). Su apariencia totalmente anómala y asquerosa, es como un retador desafío a la perfecta apariencia de nuestro Kami. Es un demonio verdaderamente terrible. De todos, fue el que más blasfemias y ataques lanzó hacia Kira que todo el resto de los demonios juntos. Es pálido, tiene unas ojerotas que no le envidia nada a el maquillaje del grupo Kiss, su manera de caminar es deforme, se sienta siempre en cuclillas como creyendo que aún está en el vientre de su madre, su cabello está tan tieso que da la impresión de que tal vez sea más mugre que cabello mismo, siempre mueve las manos como si le estuviera haciendo un homenaje a E.T. Es una especie de muerto viviente que tiene la necesidad de consumir glucosa en altas cantidades para retrasar y controlar la descomposición de su cadavérico cuerpo. Este demonio es sin duda y en todos los aspectos, la contraparte absoluta e indiscutible de Kami. Este demonio debe morir a como de lugar. para que así, Kami logre crear ese fantástico paraíso lleno de paz donde viviremos. Mientras él o alguno de sus sucesores existan, Kami jamás podrá hacer de este un mundo mejor.

**Origen:** Es totalmente imposible de determinar. Muy apenas se logró saber su nombre, saber que clase de seres abominables y anómalos lo engendraron es algo casi inconcebible de pensar. Lo único que se sabe de él es que antes de que Kami llegara para impartir justicia en este mundo, él trataba inútilmente de impartirla por él. Obviamente, no lo logró, porque no hay manera de que un perfecto imbécil como él consiguiera cambiar el mundo arrestando de vez en cuando a uno que otro criminal, en un mundo plagado de ellos. La razón por la que este maldito demonio se dedicó a hacerle la vida de cuadritos a Kami, fue porque no soportó que él estuviera haciendo lo que él siempre soñó con hacer y no pudo: erradicar la maldad del mundo y traer justicia al mismo. Es por eso que para detener a nuestro Kami, lo retó vía televisión y engañó al ignorante público diciéndoles que Kira solo era un maldito criminal y que él lo detendría para probarles a todos que él si era la Justicia. Desde ese entonces, este demonio junto con sus sucesores (mencionados anteriormente) ha estado molestando a Kami como una mosca molesta a una persona.

**Crímenes y blasfemias que ha cometido en contra de Kira: **Son demasiadas. Este maldito Zombie ha fastidiado a Kami de innumerables maneras y formas. Las más destacables y horribles son: Retar a Kami por televisión y burlarse de su poder al jactarse que no podía ser asesinado por él. Haber convertido al padre de Kami junto con otros policías tontos en sus esclavos (el padre de Kami solo debería haber sido esclavo del mismo). Haber colocado cámaras y micrófonos en la casa (principalmente la habitación) de Kami para observarlo las veinticuatro horas; mientras se bañaba, se masturbaba, se cambiaba de ropa, se hacía otra paja viendo revistas pornográficas, estudiaba, jugaba Mario Golf, se estimulaba la próstata, Etc, etc… Con esto se descubrió que el Zombie Zucarofago había desarrollado una asquerosa atracción carnal hacia él (lo cual no lo culpo, porque es muy difícil observar por tanto tiempo al inmaculado cuerpo de kami y no enamorarse de… ejem, ejem… olviden eso ultimo…). De hecho, él tiene la culpa de que los herejes duden de su sexualidad y lo emparejen con aquel engendro del frikiinfierno.

No conforme con haberlo espiado en su casa, se inscribió en la misma escuela que él para poder espiarlo más de cerca. E incluso, para darse a notar por él, empató con Kami en la prueba de admisión. Pero a Kami no le importó, porque sabía que de haber estado más difícil, él hubiera sacado más puntuaje que él. Así que le confesó que él era su archienemigo para llamar más su atención. Lo retó, a él, a kami, a un partido de tenis, y trató de vencerlo. Pero fue inútil, Kami es una deidad y no puede ser vencido por muertos vivientes. Más tarde se volvió amigo de kami y se le insinuó un sinnúmero de veces, pero Kami jamás le hizo caso. Su furia por tal situación lo llevó a raptar a la esclava (novia) de kami y encerrarla en un cuarto oscuro mientras permanecía atada y vendada de ojos. Pero Kami siguió sin hacerle caso. Su coraje fue tanto que después mandó a encerrar también a kami bajo llave y maniatado durante cincuenta días (y por cierto, durante ese tiempo también lo tuvo vigilado de noche y día). Después, al ver que kami seguía sin hacerle caso, utilizó al padre de kami para hacerle creer que lo mataría por no haber aceptado ser su amante. Kami seguía sin hacerle caso, así que después lo mandó a esposarse junto con él para "vigilarlo" las veinticuatro horas. Así que durante un buen tiempo, este lujurioso Zombie estuvo a un lado de nuestro Kami, espiándolo a cada momento, incluso cuando se bañaba, se masturbaba, se cambiaba de ropa… El muy descarado también se atrevió a patear con sus pútridas piernas el perfecto rostro de Kami. No lo dejaba fornicar a solas con su esclava (novia), lo obligó a comer comida chatarra para despistar las cámaras que mandó a poner, puso sus sucias manos en la herramienta de justicia de kami. Se la pasó a cada momento diciendo una y otra vez que Kami era un sucio asesino y trató en innumerables ocasiones de poner en contra a su padre y a sus hombres diciéndoles que él era Kira. Lo hizo salir al Hamden de su frikiedificio a pleno chubasco para empaparlo y luego en un acto de aberración sexual se puso a secarle los pies que por su hereje culpa se han mojado. Y lo más importante: A pesar de ser un andrajoso Zombie, se atrevió a tener más admiradoras que él, según esto porque él era más lindo en el interior que Kami (¡Mentira!). Así que como podrán ver, este maldito engendro es el máximo dolor de muelas que Kami ha tenido y tendrá. Incluso después de haber sido vencido, se las arregló para seguirlo fastidiando a través de sus copias baratas. El pobre de nuestro Kami también se vio obligado a tomar el asqueroso rol de aquel demonio hiperdiabético.

**Acciones que debes tomar para combatirlo: **Al principio se creía que ese mal nacido no tenía ningún punto débil. Ya que como es un Zombie, ya está muerto y ningún daño que reciba le hará caer. Sin embargo, Kami es absoluto, y durante su enfrentamiento contra él, descubrió cual era su punto débil. Así es, kami con su inigualable intelecto pudo deducirlo. Concluyó que la fuente de poder de aquel engendro provenía del azúcar. El azúcar era el combustible de donde aquel zombie obtenía la no vida para poder seguirse moviendo, y Kami al percatarse de eso, concluyó que para combatirlo debería de atacar al punto débil de aquel Zombie que era ese de tener que alimentarse de azúcar a cada momento (Nota del autor: cualquier parecido de los diálogos de Mikami con los de Mojo Jojo son pura coincidencia). Pero atacar fuego con fuego no le serviría de mucho, así que encontró una mejor alternativa: Para neutralizar los poderes del Zombie zucarofago, necesitaría neutralizar su fuente de poder su alimento, es decir; el azúcar, lo dulce. Y lo contrario de lo dulce, es LO SALADO, LO AMARGO. Así es. Kami supo que para vencerlo tendría que consumir exactamente lo contrario a él. Es por eso que con el poder de las papas fritas y del café negro sin una sola pizca de azúcar, Kami fue capaz de incrementar sus ya de por sí magnánimos poderes intelectuales y de paso neutralizar los de su enemigo. Así que ya lo sabes, si quieres apoyar al dios del nuevo mundo en su lucha contra ese demonio deforme y canalla, DI NO AL AZÚCAR y comienza a consumir una dieta alta en botanas saladas y crujientes. Como por ejemplo, las papas fritas, las cuales de preferencia deben ser sabor a consomé. Dicha botana es como la ambrosia de nuestro Kami, y si la consumes con periodicidad empezaras a tener una millonésima parte de la grandeza de Kira. Pero de ahora en adelante, DEBES DEJAR DE CONSUMIR CUALQUIER PRODUCTO DULCE. Nada de pasteles, nada de paletas, ni helado, ni gomitas, ni chocolates, NADA QUE TENGA AZÚCAR. La razón: si todas las personas que estamos del lado de Kami dejamos de consumir azúcar, las compañías que se encargaban de producir aquel veneno del que se alimenta aquel demonio, comenzaran a quedar en la banca rota, y así dejarán de producir aquel polvo blanco y maligno. Con esto, el Zombie zucarófago terminará muriendo de inanición (y de paso la chocochica también). Además, si el número de personas que consumen papas fritas aumenta, dichas compañías aumentarían de poder y Kami se vería beneficiado pues su fuente de poder abundaría más y con eso reuniría el poder suficiente para vencer a ese demonio junto con sus sucesores.

Bien, estimado miembro. Si has logrado seguir al pie de la letra todas estas indicaciones, te convertirás sin duda en un gran y devoto seguidor de Kira. Recuerda que Kira es absoluto, y no perdonará a los seres injustos que se pongan en contra de su voluntad. Ahora eres uno de sus seguidores. Enorgullécete de serlo. Enorgullécete y comienza a llevar este mensaje de esperanza a todo el mundo. Ya que dentro de poco, el mundo se convertirá en un lugar lleno de gente justa y de buen corazón. Un mundo gobernado por el dios más grande de todos los tiempos. Pasa este mensaje de esperanza, el cual debe llegar a todo el mundo, así que si conoces a alguien de corazón justo que deseé formar parte de este club devoto a Kira, no lo pienses dos veces y tráelo. Que muy pronto comenzará una nueva era con Kira como Kami.

Una última cosa…

Todo lo que se ha mencionado anteriormente…

¡ES UNA ASQUEROSA MENTIRA…! (De pronto Mikami se vuelve histérico sin ningún motivo aparente) ARGGGGGHHHHH!! ¡ÉL NO ES KAMI…! ¡NO LO ES! ¡NOOOO! ¡ÉL ES ESCORIA!! ¡ESCORIAAAAA!! (Mikami saca su bolígrafo y se lo clava a sí mismo en el abdomen, derramando una increíble cantidad de sangre por todo el estrado y salpicando a todos los presentes) ¡ARRRGGGHHHHHHHHH!! ARRRGGGHHHHHHHHH!! ARRRGGGHHHHHHHHH!!……………

**Fin. xD…**


End file.
